


The Worst Thing About You Is That You're The Best Thing To Me

by BunnyBob



Category: Mormur
Genre: GIVE ME MORE OF THESE DUDES PLEASE, Love, M/M, Oneshot, a lot of this is just kinda my own headcanons lmao, ignore me, what the fuck, yo id fuckin die for these dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBob/pseuds/BunnyBob
Summary: Fuck, had he always looked like that?(Note: the story takes place presumably when the Zora Domain and the Province have made peace, or sometime in-between there. At this point, Morika and Murchadh aren’t officially together, but everyone basically knows they caught feels lmao)





	The Worst Thing About You Is That You're The Best Thing To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DyraDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FFS, What Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177160) by [DyraDrabbles (DyraDoodles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles/pseuds/DyraDrabbles). 



> UMMMMMM ive been wanting to make this forever! I was nervous writing about these two since I don’t know THAT much, despite how much I absolute devour any murmori content I come across, so it’d be awkward if I got it wrong since they aren’t my OCs. And FFS (part 2) isn’t done, and I like having my stuff to kind of be in canon, but fuck it I NEED to write these two to get it out of my system. So a lot of stuff I kind of just made assumptions on, but if anyone has any questions definitely hit me up!
> 
> (uh and if I fucked something up lemme know and I am more than willing to fix it lmao)
> 
> Huge thanks to leslietrees for letting me see a snippet of the RP you and dyradoodles do! It really helped me get a feel of the characters, so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did making it. Can’t wait for more FFS!

“Hey, can you sing me a song?”

Murchadh paused for a few moments before turning to the black Zora lying next to him. “What, can you not go to sleep without your lullaby?” he teased.

Rolling his eyes, Morika swatted the pale Zora’s arm, but couldn’t help but smile when Murchadh simply laughed at the gesture. “No, asshole, you know that’s not what I meant.”

To anyone else who knew them, seeing the two stoic Zora be so casual and playful with each other would have been strange, if not downright unsettling. The stressed sage of the Province making time to hang out with the stern guard from the Zora Domain was a weird occurrence that somehow happened amongst all of the chaos between the two places. This much was apparent when Till constantly pestered Morika about the pale Zora, who was basically his only friend other than her. Or when Raghnaid keeps making inappropriate jokes that Turlach at least had the decency to never say in front of Morika, only encouraging her even more when Murchadh refused to translate her teasing fingers to the black Zora.

Neither of them understood it either. But when they were alone like this, simply lying next to each other in the shallow water, staring at the bright stars that hung above, it just felt so right.

“Then why do you want to hear me sing?”

“I just heard that you’re good at it, both from the domain guards and even the twins. Besides, I’m bored.”

Humming, Murchadh drifted slightly closer, allowing Morika to see the gleam in his red eyes. “What, is talking to me not entertaining enough?”

When his friend groaned and shook his head, the pale Zora broke out into laughter and collapsed back into the sand under the shallow water. With all of the shit that he has had to deal with, taking care of the Province despite Uisdean’s destructive rule and Orkú’s sickness, things such as true laughter or happiness were hard to come by, and even harder to express for someone in his position as the sage.

But for some reason, it was never like that with Morika.

And for the black Zora, it was the same way with Murchadh, unable to hold back a smile as he watched the pale Zora struggle to calm down. “Again, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m still not going to sing. It’s usually for ceremonies, and I’m tired.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired too. So don’t you think a song would help me relax?”

A snicker escaped Murchadh’s taut lips, despite him not wanting to show that the black Zora had defeated him. Honestly, he wasn't that bothered by the request; he just thought it was better to make his friend fight for it. “Fine, but only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards. That way we are even.”

Nodding, Morika rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand so that he could observe his friend, who cleared his throat.

_In days of old in a kingdom bold, there lived a fearsome evil._

The black Zora blinked in surprise. Obviously, the sage needed to be good at singing for the Province ceremonies, but this was on a completely different level. And while his friend’s accent was always pleasing to listen to, it was absolutely divine in the context of a soft song.

_And the King he was in great distress and the countries spirits flagoned._

Murchadh allowed his voice to break through the silence of the night, hitting every note with expert precision. He wouldn’t be able to lie if his friend accused him of showing off once he was done.

_Until one day there came a knight, he was handsome, bold, and charming._

The longer the song drew on, the more things began to fade away around them, as if there was nothing left in Hyrule except for the two of them as they lay next to each other. There was nothing but Morika's clear voice, breaking through the black Zora, calling to him like a light in the darkness.

_And he slew the evil with his sword with a smile that was so disarming._

Oracle, Morika wanted things to stay like this forever.

_With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, a smile that was so disarming._

The more the guard stared, the more he noticed about the white Zora; the way his scales shined and glistened from the moonlight above made him glow like a fallen star, the way his legs lightly tapped to the silent beat, his long tail fluttering in the water like a ribbon, ruby eyes shining in excitement, soft lips singing perfectly formed notes, everything coming together like a symphony that only accompanied the song that the sage was singing.

Had Murchadh always looked like this?

It only reminded Morika of everything else that came with it. Of how kind and patient the white Zora was with him even when they first met, a treatment he had never received from anyone else but Till, and even then, there was something completely different about Murchadh’s friendship altogether. There was never the same kind of hunger that Morika had with anyone else, where he greedily ate up the few moments they had together, dreading the time they would have to part once more.

The white Zora was so addicting for reasons unknown, and while the very thought was absolutely terrifying to Morika, the comforting rush that came with him never failed to wash away any trace of doubt or worry within the black Zora.

“-Wrong?”

“Hmm? What, sorry?” Morika mumbled, slightly shaking his head in a fruitless attempt to clear the fog that had clouded his mind. He hadn’t even realized that the pale Zora was speaking directly to him, flushing when he realized that he must have still been staring even when Murchadh finished his song.

Murchadh tilted his head so that he could lock eyes with the Zora next to him; which, unintentionally, only made things worse for Morika for reasons even _he_ couldn’t comprehend.

All he knew for sure was that those ruby hues would be the death of him someday.

“I asked if something was wrong.” the pale Zora repeated, raising his brow. “You seem… off.”

Biting his lip, Murchadh allowed himself a few moments to collect his thoughts, uncertain of how to properly voice them without sounding weird. He wouldn’t want to scare off one of the few Zora who actually _wanted_ to be around him.

But he also knew it was more than that. If anything, he was more scared of his own impulses than Murchadh could ever be.

“It’s nothing.” he eventually hummed, completely giving up, more frustrated and confused with himself than anything else.

However, he knew that he was doomed when Murchadh immediately narrowed his eyes back. “Morika, although we had only met a few months ago, it feels like I have known you a lifetime.” he sighed, features softening as he reached out to gently squeeze the black Zora’s arm. “I can tell that there’s definitely more to it. We’re friends, aye? You don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything.”

They held eye contact for an awfully long time before the black Zora completely surrendered. The way his friend could see through every wall he had put up was frightening, to say the least, but he didn’t have the courage to run away from it either.

He wasn’t sure if he could _ever_ leave Murchadh.

“Don’t judge me for this… but I was just looking at you.” Morika muttered, already beating himself up with every word that clumsily tumbled out of his mouth. “You’re very, uh, visually and aesthetically pleasing. Yeah.”

Fear and embarrassment shot through his veins when he felt Murchadh stiffen next to him, unable to even respond. Out of all of the possibilities that Morika had been running through his mind, he hadn’t expected a slight scowl to warp the white Zora’s attractive features. “You must be kidding.”

“I’m _not_.” Morika quickly responded. After a moment of hesitation, Murchadh only bobbed his head up and down, not completely convinced, sinking both of them into an awkward silence. The black Zora chewed on the inside of his cheek, guilt flooding through his veins. Although he didn’t know what he had done wrong, Morika absolutely hated the thought of upsetting the other Zora, one of the few people that he felt truly comfortable around.

Morika knew that a cursed Zora like himself couldn’t afford to lose such a luxury. “…I apologize if I said something wrong.”

A sharp sigh deflated the white Zora’s exhausted frame. “No, no, it’s not your fault.” Murchadh muttered, swatting the apology away with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Sorry, just ignore me. It’s nothing.”

“It clearly isn’t.” the black Zora scoffed, tilting his head so that he could narrow his eyes at his friend. “Like you said, we’re friends. If something is bothering you, please tell me, because I just want to help however I can.”

Murchadh paused, examining the other Zora with wary eyes. He was unsure if the issue was something even Raghnaid and Turlach knew about; or, if they did, they at least never gave him trouble for it. Really, for such a strong Zora like himself, such worries were insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but they still bothered him all the same.

He didn’t know what it was; perhaps he was too tired from his duties to put up a proper fight, perhaps it was the way that Morika was staring back at him with genuine concern, but whatever the reason, Murchadh allowed himself to become vulnerable for the first time in years.

He knew he could trust the black Zora. There was no doubt about it.

“I must admit, I’m fairly self-conscious about my appearance.” the pale Zora softly confessed, unable to look at the Zora next to him as he stared up at the stars that hung above them. He braced himself, but for what he was preparing for was uncertain. Mockery? Disdain?

Whatever it was, he received none of it, instead shocked to see the black Zora next to him nod in solemn understanding. “I get it.” Morika said, not a drop of judgement in his tone. “But to be honest, at the same time, I don’t. Personally I think you look, uh… good? Yeah, really good.”

“Well, aren’t you a charmer with words.”

“You know what I mean. So, what don’t you like about yourself?”

Both of them lay in silence as the black Zora patiently waited for Murchadh to gather up whatever courage he could, which the white Zora inwardly beat himself up for; he could fight in countless battles, he could take care of the Province practically on his own, but admitting the truth to a dear friend was supposed to be his downfall?

The proud Zora wouldn’t allow it.

“Perhaps things are different in the Domain, at least, I _think_ so. Judging by Ailbhe at least.” Murchadh eventually muttered, still fixated on nothing in particular. Anything that wasn’t the Zora next to him. “But in the Province, albino Zora like me are rare and a burden, since the white scales are basically a siren to the dangerous beasts that roam there. The fact that I became sage and hold a high position is nothing short of a miracle. And… well, I have been called outright creepy for my pale face.”

Morika narrowed his eyes. “Whoever the hell said that is an idiot.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. It was Uisdean.” the white Zora chuckled back. However, there wasn’t a trace of humor in his breath.

“See? I told you.” Morika said. “And, while your scales may make it harder to survive, it just shows how strong you are for making it this far. It’s admirable.”

“Be serious.” Murchadh sighed. Still, there was no hiding the slight upward tick in the corners of his pursed lips.

“I am!” the black Zora shot back, waving a hand in front of his friend’s eyes and gesturing for him to stare at the moonlight shining at them from above. “Not only that, but because of the rarity of your scales, it just means that you are all the more special! Look at you, you’re basically _glowing_ right now!”

Murchadh hesitantly held his arm up above his head, drinking in the sight of his own scales shining like living gemstones. He turned his hand this way and that, catching every twinkle of reflected moonlight, remembering how the effect still occurred even when the sun hung in the sky. However, years of thinking this way couldn't disappear with this one reassurance, and those old, nagging voices came back, reminding him of the worst things about him, pointing out every imperfection, every scar, determined to tear him down until there was nothing left. 

There was just so much _wrong_ with him, why couldn't his friend understand that?

“Yes, but that’s not it. There’s also my legs.” the pale Zora argued back as he quickly sat up, encouraging his friend to do the same. Stretching his legs onto the black Zora’s lap, Murchadh hunched over as he gestured at them, scrutinizing every white scale on his lower half. “Sure, they're basically standard in the Province, but they keep getting stared at by Zora in the Domain. Some have even commented on them or asked me about it."

Shaking his head, Morika smirked as he dragged his fingers along the long, pale legs on top of his own, absentmindedly tracing the muscles from years of battles long gone or the scars that remained as a reminder. Although he found it enjoyable and could easily continue until the sun rose, he didn’t dare go any higher than Murchadh’s knees. He somehow didn’t notice how his friend was slightly shuddering from the comforting touch. “You sure they weren’t staring because your legs just look good?”

The pale Zora’s eyes widened, and he let out an incredulous shout as he kicked Murchadh in the stomach. However, the black Zora didn’t regret it in the slightest, holding his stomach out of laughter rather than pain as he gazed at his flustered friend through teary eyes.

Besides, he was unsure if his words were a joke or how he truly felt, but either way, he melted at the sight of a genuine smile stretched across the white Zora’s face.

He wanted Murchadh to look like that forever.

“Anything else?” Morika wheezed, trying to calm down from the laughter that racked his broad chest. Murchadh was already absolutely flawless in his eyes, so for the pale Zora to be picking out such tiny details was nothing but ridiculous, if not a little endearing.

Frowning, Murchadh hesitated before sighing and flicking his tail forward so that he could hold it in his hands before presenting it to the black Zora. “My tail.”

This got Morika to immediately recompose himself and stare at the white tail in disbelief. “Yeah?”

“It’s too long.”

“…What?”

“Up here, it’s far longer than anyone else’s in the Domain, trailing on the ground when I walk!” Murchadh scowled, shaking the damn appendage in his grasp as if _that_ was supposed to cut it in half. “Even in the Province it’s too long. It’s covered in scars because it makes me easy to grab by all of the dangerous creatures down there!”

Morika narrowed his eyes, desperate to convince his friend to see himself how the black Zora saw him: nothing short of magnificent.

Shifting onto his knees, Morika grunted as he stood up, stretching due to how the two of them had been lying there in the shallow water for hours. It inevitably happened whenever they were alone like this. “Here, get on your feet.” the black Zora said, holding out a hand to his friend that was still floating by his feet.

“Why?” Murchadh asked hesitantly, still standing up nonetheless. His trust for the black Zora knew no bounds.

“Ok, now stand back to back with me.” Morika instructed, guiding the confused, pale Zora to turn around so that they could press their backs against each other. Although both of them were slightly different heights, the black Zora was still easily able to pick up Murchadh’s tail and hold it against his own.

“See? About the same length.” Morika said, smoothing out both tails so that they were slightly taut next to each other. He liked the silky feel of the white Zora’s scales on his own calloused hands; even with the countless scars littering the other Zora’s tail, it was an amazing texture that Morika could easily play around with forever. “You aren’t going to tell me that _my_ tail is too long, right?”

A grumble of defeat vibrated in the pale Zora’s chest as he slightly shook his head, but Morika still caught the slight smile that twitched on Murchadh’s lips, if only in the corners of his mouth. “I guess you’re right.”

With a chuckle, Morika tugged on the other Zora’s tail, forcing Murchadh to fully face him. “Hey, and even with the long legs, I’m _still_ taller than you.” he teased, flashing the pale Zora a shit eating grin.

This earned the black Zora a sharp bark of laughter as Murchadh playfully swatted him away. “Aye, only by an inch!”

Both of them snickered, slightly stepping back from each other so that they could drink in the other Zora’s grin. And, unbeknownst to the other Zora, they each silently burned the precious picture into their mind, hoping to revisit it again later when they inevitably had to part again.

“Look, Murchadh, I think you need to give yourself more credit.” Morika said, Murchadh straightening up in the serious tone of the guard’s rough voice. “Anything you wouldn’t say to anyone else, you shouldn’t say to yourself and beat yourself up over. If you don’t see Ailbhe as ugly for being pale, or me as disgusting for my long tail, then you shouldn’t see yourself that way either.”

The soft smile Murchadh slowly gave back immediately broke any walls left in the black Zora. “Thanks, Morika. I deeply appreciate it.”

Pausing, Morika hesitantly nodded, thrown off by how entranced he was by the pale Zora in front of him. “I can’t speak on behalf of the Province, but don’t worry about the Domain. Everyone up here is a bunch of assholes, I should know.”

“…What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve also been mocked for my appearance before, so I understand what it’s like. But an amazing Zora like you shouldn’t have had to _ever_ feel like that.”

When Murchadh only blankly stared back, the black Zora awkwardly chuckled, feeling stupid for having shared too much. “Uh, at least they actually had a reason to tease me, unlike with you!” he laughed, trying to lessen his mistake with humor. But there obviously wasn’t a trace of joy in his breath. “I mean when I was growing up, they even called me a Lizalfos! So Domain Zora are assholes, you don’t need to listen to them and-!”

A sharp _tsk_ snapped Morika out of his rambling, making him realize that his friend had already approached so that both of them were just inches away from each other. Before the black Zora could ask what was wrong, Murchadh suddenly pulled even closer, the crest of their brows bumping against each other as the pale Zora’s hands grabbed either side of Morika’s face.

He didn’t get why Murchadh’s ruby eyes were staring at him like that. He didn’t get why he sunk into his friend’s hold, drawing dangerously closer to the pale, mesmerizing face right in front of his own.

All he knew for sure was that he was terrified. Not of the white Zora, no, he could never be.

Rather, he was scared of the realization that, even when they were this close, it was still too far apart for his own liking.

“I seriously don’t understand,” Murchadh suddenly hissed, the black Zora snapping out of his stupor as his head was abruptly tilted this way and that. “Lizalfos? Those strange creatures that the Zora Domain and the Hylian Champion have made peace with?”

“Yeah…” Morika murmured back, not completely back in the right state of mind yet.

Oracle, what was happening?

“Well no offense to their race, but you do not even come close to that.” Murchadh scoffed, finally settling to return the black Zora’s head back to normal. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to let go, instead continuing to hold Morika in his hands, thumbs subconsciously tracing the rugged grooves of his jaw. “Whoever called you such a ridiculous name must be blind. Up here on the surface of the Domain or down in the depths of the Province, you’re a handsome and attractive Zora by any standard. Don’t let anyone else convince you otherwise, do you understand?”

When the black Zora didn’t respond, Murchadh paused for a few moments before realizing how strange his actions may have come off. Fire blazed across his face as he froze, uncertain of what to do, of how to excuse himself; in this sort of situation, wouldn’t a proper apology be in order?

But he was unsettled to find that he wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

So instead, he slowly pulled his hands back from under the black Zora’s jaw, uncertain of why the small action was so hard to do. However, before they could completely return to his side in shame, Murchadh stiffened when he felt strong arms circle around him, hesitantly closing in before gently resting on his lower back. Before he knew it, he was suddenly being squeezed closer to the black Zora now practically right in front of him, and unconsciously let his own arms wrap around Morika’s neck. 

“…I got it.” Morika hesitantly whispered over the pale Zora’s lips, causing a shudder to ripple down Murchadh’s spine. “I just hope you know that the same applies to you as well.”

A quiet gulp of hesitation along with a slight nod of the head was the only response the black Zora got, but it was more than enough in the dead silence of the crisp night air that surrounded them.

And, from that moment on, neither would be able to recall who had fully surrendered first. 

All that mattered was that whatever distance that had existed between the two of them before that night had finally been closed. Yet at the same time, nothing mattered at all as Morika felt impossibly soft lips pressed against his own, or as Murchadh drowned in the warmth radiating from the black Zora wrapped around himself.

Morika let out a low hum of content, slightly drawing back as he felt the pale Zora smile on him. Now it was his turn to hold the other in his grasp, taking one hand off of Muchadh's lower back and raising up to cup the side of his face. 

“Can I get another song?” the black Zora asked softly, grinning when Murchadh rolled his eyes and chuckled but cleared his throat nonetheless. And while the pale Zora had put up a fight about it earlier, he knew that he could never deny Morika.

Not when he was getting this drunk off of the black Zora’s presence alone, anyways.

_Come, my love, our worlds would part; Goddesses guide us across the dark._

Morika closed his eyes in content, tilting his head to lightly press his lips against the pale Zora’s face, wanting him to know how much he was admired and appreciated, which earned him a few soft, breathless titters that slightly broke the song being sung. However, the deep rumble in Murchadh’s chest was an addictive comfort, to the point that the black Zora stopped and leaned in closer, getting lost in the low voice vibrating in the flawless body that he was fortunate enough to hold against his own.

_Come with me and be mine, my love; Stay and break my heart._

Murchadh, meanwhile, shifted his face so that his mouth was just in front of the other Zora’s, their lips slightly touching with every word he sang, syllables becoming slightly slurred for the only other soul around. He slightly rocked the black Zora in his arms to a slow, steady beat, nuzzling his brow against the other’s,

_From the shores through the ancient mist, you bear the mark of my Hyrulean kiss. Clear the way; I will take you home to eternal bliss._

And even after the song was long over, they continued to dance to a silent tune, completely lost in the comfort the other Zora provided. One they knew they could never live without when the sun began to peak out over the water.

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck, thanks for getting me into celtic songs Dyra


End file.
